You're Like Lightning
by Tiffy44
Summary: Just a day of regular volleyball practice for Hinata Shouyou. Well, with Kageyama acting a bit off, some touching conversations, Tsukishima's insults that somehow include him now (I mean, "royal couple"? What's he talking about?), blushing, and more... I guess, it's bound to be kind of different. Hinata didn't expect it to lead to Kageyama and him in the end though.


**A/N: **Here I am, on my fanfiction profile this time~

Whoo~! I'm finally getting around to uploading this. I had it sitting around in a folder for a while. Literally just sitting here. Fully written. Doing nothing. And I finally decided to upload it. ^^

And this is how we ended up with a kagehina oneshot. And an omake. I adore fluff, as well as them, so here we are, my first ever fanfic!  
>Rating this T to be safe. (kageyama pls stop insulting hinata althoughthat'smyfaulti'm<em>sorry<em>)

i feel like i have shoved many little things i love about kagehina into one fanfic, oh gosh.

oh and about the "unlimited potential" underlined part, i wrote this sometime after an ep where it was mentioned the two of them have "unlimited potential". Not sure exactly which one, but I believe it was a Karasuno vs. Nekoma ep? I liked the line though~!

Also, if you are Kira-senpai, I don't know how much you know about this volleyball sports anime, but I am going to presume it's not enough "background information" to read this LOL. Of course, I can't stop you, but this is some really awkward fluffy stuff about this pairing that I for some reason fell in love with and like- yeah- i can't write, and you may want to brace yourself for more of this pairing- AND MAYBE NOT READ IT- tbh i'd rather have you read the other flower crown one if you have to- and- wow- okay i'll stop rambling.  
>Let's hope for a TWEWY fic or a Conan fic sometime soon. Looking for inspiration and time!~<p>

**Disclaimer:** Likewise, I do not own Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate does.

Without further ado, enjoy. c:

* * *

><p><span><strong>You're Like Lightning<strong>

Hinata Shouyou could not wait for volleyball practice.

To be completely honest, he was getting fidgety from just sitting and waiting. He had some time to kill before after-school volleyball practice started and classes were already over for the day, so it's not like Hinata had anything to do as he waited.

In the end, he found a nice shady spot in the grass on a hill in the schoolyard. It was relaxing to just sit outdoors, rest, and feel the light breeze on his skin for once, but he was still eager to try to serve, spike, receive, and everything and anything volleyball related. He groaned as he absentmindedly picked at some of his bright orange locks.

Soon enough, he stopped and looked at his hand, unconscious of the small smile he was wearing. With this hand, he would play volleyball. Surrounded by his teammates - the boys' volleyball team of Karasuno High. He would spike the ball as best as he could, trying to get it to go over that net.

_With this hand, he would hit Kageyama's toss._

The grin he wore spread across his face.

He would never forget that moment when Kageyama first tossed that ball to him, their first ever quick combo.

_("Awesome! Awesome! Hey, what was that? What was that? It hit my hand! Right then! Hey!")_

That direct path in the perfect moment. That toss was for him. He would close his eyes, with full trust in Kageyama, and then as if it was magic, he would hit the ball and it would sail over the net and into the opponent's court.

_("Hey, you! Why did you have your eyes closed?!")_

The reminiscing just made him even more restless. He wanted to play volleyball! Hinata glanced at the clouds in the sky, wind brushing his bangs calmly, the complete opposite to the impatience he was feeling. _'Aghhh! When will practice start?!'_

_("You told me not to watch the ball! When my eyes are open, I can't help but watch the ball.")_

Luckily, quite a bit of time passed while he was lost in his volleyball-filled fantasies. As soon as he realized it was time for practice, Hinata quite literally jumped up like he was going to spike right there, then, and now. Before he knew it, he was running towards the gymnasium, through the schoolyard, with grass brushing against his legs and shoes that soon faded to that familiar rough orange-ish dirt.

_("I said that, but...")  
><em>_("It worked though, right? What's wrong with that?")_

Also before he knew it, as he got there, he heard a familiar voice, the sentence broken up by some sharp intakes of breath.

_("Sure, but who trusts anyone 100 percent?")_

"Oi, Hinata! ... Jeez, what are you trying to do... tire yourself out before practice... even _begins_? ...Dumbass."

_("Well, I have no choice but to trust you right now!")_

He definitely knew who _that_ voice belonged to. "Hey!" Hinata yelled, spinning around to face Kageyama.

Kageyama's hand was on the wall, trying to catch his breath from running. As for Hinata, he was so into running to the gym that he didn't even notice Kageyama had joined him. The run has turned into another one of their "competitions". The rest of the volleyball club found them silly or just plain Hinata-and-Kageyama-like, but they were very important.

Well, Hinata thought so anyways.

"I won't get ...tired _that_ easily!" Hinata continued although he stopped to take a breath in that sentence as well. "Besides, you didn't need to run after me! Why did you, anyways? Another race?" he asked, grinning, although he already knew it was.

At his grin, Hinata swore he saw Kageyama's eyes widen slightly, but he couldn't be sure since he turned away as soon as the words left his mouth. "...Don't think you can beat me to the gym," Kageyama muttered.

Hinata blinked a bit in confusion. _'Well, that was certainly odd,'_ he thought. Never once had Kageyama turned away from him during a conversation. He never had a reason to._ 'Whatever. He's probably just catching his breath in a weird Kageyama-like way or something,'_ Hinata decided. Simple thoughts, simple thoughts.

He turned away and started to walk inside the gym, making a _hmmph_ noise. "I probably just did." When Kageyama turned to glare at him, he couldn't help but think that that was the usual Kageyama he knew. "Don't just stand outside then, will ya?"

"I don't need you to remind me!" Kageyama yelled back, following him in.

Ignoring him, Hinata entered the gym, seeing many of teammates already there. "Hello!" he called out, with another Hinata-like smile. Kageyama stopped beside him with his regular neutral expression.

"Hey," Suga-san greeted, with an nod in their direction. "You two made it here on time together as always." He gestured to the two of them.

A faint movement right beside him caught his attention. Did Kageyama really tense up? Hinata laughed, somewhat shyly, putting a hand on the back of his head. "Ehehe... Yeah, well... We ended up racing to the gym again..."

Tanaka appeared from behind Suga-san. "Again?" He went over to the two of them and gave them a semi-hard pound on the back (that still caused Hinata to stagger) and grinned. "That's my two energetic kohai, alright! Active as ever even after school! Don't you two ever get tired of competing against each other?"

Kageyama looked over. "...Not really." He pointed a finger at the smaller boy beside him. "Besides, it's not like Hinata is that much of a challenge."

"Hey!" yelled Hinata, raising his voice once again. "I totally beat you today. Don't even try to deny it!"

"It was a draw, idiot."

"No, it wasn't! _I_ clearly got here first!"

"And _I_ clearly saw us arrive at the same time. You probably didn't see anything because you were so focused while running to the gym!"

"If you got here first, I would've seen you in front of me, but I didn't even notice you at all!"

Kageyama opened his mouth to talk back, but then stopped and made a _che_ noise. "Waste of time arguing with you, Hinata boke. But it _was_ a draw."

Hinata noticed Kageyama said he didn't get tired of competing with him, but bickering with him was a waste of time? _'Kageyama is weird,'_ he concluded.

"Already fighting, I see," Daichi-san pointed out, a small smile on his face. He was carrying a volleyball pole, clearly in the middle of setting up the gym. "It's probably best if you use that energy during practice. Go get changed and help set up, will you?"

"Osu!" replied Kageyama and Hinata. Together, side by side, they walked towards the locker room.

As Tanaka and Daichi went back to preparing the gym, Suga continued watching them. He blinked a bit, then slowly smiled. "Totally oblivious, but they're cute."

Daichi stopped and turned around, aware of Suga just standing there. "Suga? What's wrong?"

Suga stopped staring and laughed. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he reassured. "Here, let me give you a hand with that," he offered, walking over to where Daichi was. With one last glimpse at his two kohai, he shook his head. 'I hope they work it out. Those two are a troublesome bunch, but they have unlimited potential after all.'

-/-/-/-

The said duo were nearly at the locker room when Hinata spared a glance at Kageyama. He looked completely at ease, absentmindedly staring at the space ahead._ 'Nothing out of the ordinary,'_ thought Hinata.

Unfortunately, it was at that time that Kageyama glanced over and saw Hinata watching him. He jumped a little. "W-what?" he said, stumbling over his words. He was clearly caught off-guard under Hinata's watchful eye, for some reason.

Hinata jumped as well, and looked away. He would never admit it, but he was embarrassed (and somewhat _scared_) to be caught staring at Kageyama. He brought a finger up to scratch his face, nervously. "Eheh... nothing."

Kageyama looked unamused. "You can't just say that when you were just staring at me."

"It's not like you really need to know!"

"Saying that just makes me even more curious, you idiot!"

"That's not my fault!" But as Kageyama narrowed his eyes, Hinata sighed. "Fine, fine. I was just wondering if you were okay, that's all…" he answered, mumbling.

"Eh?" Kageyama was taken aback. "Why wouldn't I be…?" To Hinata, he looked kind of nervous. It was this kind of thing that made Hinata try to see if he was sick or something in the first place, but he decided it was probably best not to mention that.

It's just that, you were kind of… strange..before?" Hinata explained carefully. He didn't want Kageyama to get the wrong idea. After all, he was kind of… intimidating at times. "You looked away while we were talking, and you tensed up as well! You know, when Suga-san us arriving together?"

_'Together...'_

Hinata's observations seemed to fluster Kageyama in a way that Hinata didn't understand. Because after he said all this, Kageyama's face flushed red a bit, and he turned away, before turning back after presumably remembering how Hinata said he turned away earlier.

Instead, he looked down. "...I don't need you watching me. You're not in charge of me or anything like that.."

"Yeah, so? I still care about you - you're a teammate, as well as a friend!" Hinata retaliated.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what he said - that Kageyama and him were friends. "A-ah! I.." He began, trying to fix this. He didn't even know if Kageyama thought of them as friends. They never really confirmed it, but Hinata supposed they were. Maybe Kageyama thought differently?

"Y-yeah.. Well..uhm-" Kageyama replied, seemingly at a loss for words. Eventually. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go, we're going to be late for actual practice if we don't hurry and change."

"E-er, right!" Hinata ran to catch up, with that energetic bounce in his step.

"...And thanks, I guess...? For saying that we're friends- I mean, it's nice to confirm where we at least stand for once though."

Hinata blinked. If he was lost in thought or simply not paying attention, he would've missed the soft words spoken from Kageyama (of all people!). "...Well.. it's nothing. I just said what I thought we were." In his brain, he supposed he did think it was nice to confirm where they stand - who knows what it meant for Kageyama?

"..Mhm..." Kageyama said. And that was it. Kageyama still didn't meet Hinata's eyes, but that was fine. Even if he did, Hinata wasn't sure he would be able to hold his gaze after that, although he wasn't completely sure why he couldn't.

The oddball duo changed like they normally would and headed back into the gym. It was here where volleyball practice actually started. Mixed in with practice were good jokes, laughs, and overall just memories.

As they walked over to the area where everyone was gathering and just finishing setting up, Hinata ran through a list of non-volleyball related things that usually occurred during practice in his head. There was his and Kageyama's competitions, and Tanaka and Nishinoya showing their "love" for Kiyoko-san, of course.

Thinking about it all actually made Hinata smile. He'd never admit it (after all, Kageyama might call him "sentimental dolt" or Tsukishima might snicker and spread something), but he was really fond of everyone and everything that happened despite all the annoying things that occasional occur. 'Teammates are teammates, in the end!' he mused.

After a while, he still felt like he was missing something from his list. But then he saw him, the tall, blond, glasses-wearing person who (sadly, he thought) was a first year like him.

_'Oh right! That dumb Tsukishima's insults.'_

As if on cue, Tsukishima turned and spotted the two of them. "Oi, I see the "royal couple" has finally arrived!" he said, with his ever-present smirk on his face.

Kageyama must actually really be sick! Or so Hinata thought, since because of snapping back an insult to counter, his face flushed red again and he turned away. Odd, but Hinata didn't have time to focus on that because of _what_ Tsukishima said. "Haa?! Royal couple?"

Tsukishima just continued smirking. "Why, of course. If he's the king, you must be his queen, correct?"

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata was _not_ oblivious about love, despite what many people may think due to his happy, energetic, ball-of-enthusiasm-and-never-give-up personality. Why people thought he may be was beyond him. Perhaps he was oblivious to his own feelings at times, but not clearly not love in general - he was a high schooler, wasn't he? It's not as if he floated through school without the slightest mention of love.

Again, I mean, he does have Tanaka and Nishinoya as his senpai and Kiyoko-san as the manager.

The point is, Hinata knew about love - to an extent at least. He understood Tsukishima was implying that _he_ was Kageyama's queen. That _they_ were together, as in a coupl-

And he wasn't entirely sure what to feel about that.

So, he blurted what was on his mind. "B-but, that's ridiculous! How can that even happen?!"

Yamaguchi watched, hovering beside Tsukishima as he sighed and rubbed his head. "Is it not totally obvious? You two are a couple, aren't you? You always do everything together. The name "royal couple" seems quite fitting, since he _is_ the king. Would you agree, _King_?"

Kageyama turned back to glare at him. His immediate reaction seemed to have passed. "Why, you..."

"You should honestly treat your queen better. I doubt he even knows he's your queen!"

"He's not a queen, least of all _my_ queen! And I'm not a king!"

"Ahhh, really? Are you sure? Or maybe, you just _want_ to be his king instea-"

"Alright, first years. That's enough of that now, don't you think?" Suga said, with a smile, walking over.

"Eh?! But Suga-san, it was just getting heated up! Plus, the nickname is kind of cool, don't you think?" Tanaka exclaimed from his spot over by the nearby wall.

"We are not a royal couple!" (Hinata and Kageyama said it at the same time.)

Nishinoya, who was walking by and overhead, commented, "Queen... It's okay, but what about "knight"? Hinata could be like a knight, right?"

"Oh! That's good, Noya-san!" Tanaka agreed, as he high-fived him.

The whole thing just seemed to be getting more and more out of hand. Kageyama looked uncomfortable, yet only slightly. Slight enough that no one may have noticed except for Hinata, due to him knowing more about Kageyama Tobio than others- more than he'd like him to know because the guy would probably call him a "stalker" or "dumbass" or something. Hinata grew slightly annoyed as well, but it didn't bug him that much. It was just Tsukishima, after all.

Tsukishima wore an expression that said "Well, it's true, isn't it?", and he showed that he really couldn't care less as well. Yamaguchi seemed to have grasped the situation, but kept quiet, just silently staying by Tsukishima's side. Suga tried to calm down Tanaka who was in a pretty detailed conversation about the so-called "royal couple" with Nishinoya, who just listened and nodded. Asahi tried to help, but he looked like he was at a loss of what to do.

This might've gone on for quite a while if Daichi didn't show up. "You guys! We have volleyball practice to do. Use your energy in the practice, or save your discussions for after it."

And with that, the discussions broke up. A still glaring Kageyama and a still smirking Tsukishima walked onto the court. Kageyama seemed so annoyed with Tsukishima that Hinata was worried that it might affect how he played during practice. That wouldn't be good. _'Maybe I should say something to him...'_

Hinata walked up to the scowling Kageyama. "Hey! Why're ya still looking upset for? It's not like you actually believe we're the "royal couple", right? Are you actually that dumb?" He snickered behind his hand, hoping to spark up something.

That did it. Kageyama stopped scowling and turned his head towards Hinata, looking slightly...embarrassed, but more so annoyed. "Of course not, moron! How could I...?!"

Kageyama swiped at Hinata, but he just laughed and jumped away before he hit him. "Ooooh, you're back to normal now!"

He took off.

"Hinata, you bastard... Get back here!" yelled Kageyama who started to chase him. The duo ran around the court, with yells of "Never!" and "When I get my hands on you...!", seemingly forgetting where they were and successfully earning some sighs and amused looks from their fellow members.

"Doesn't their energy ever run out?" Daichi murmured, but you could see he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Doesn't seem like it when it comes down to the two of them," Nishinoya answered with a grin. Suga and Asahi could only nod in agreement, while Tanaka laughed and rooted them on, yelling, "Go, Hinata!"

-/-/-/-

Luckily, they did manage to start practice and it went by quickly and without any more fights, minus some yelling from the duo. Kageyama acted normally, like the whole "royal couple" issue never happened, so naturally, Hinata did too. Still, for some reason, he couldn't help but think.

_'Royal couple...'_

Like that could ever really happen! ...right? That's what Hinata would like to say, but he couldn't, because honestly, it made sense! The two of them were always together, it was a fact. Though Hinata wouldn't admit it, it also explains why Kageyama was acting weird, although not why he was acting weird _now_, as in today, precisely.

Truthfully, lingering on the subject too long caused Hinata to get flustered as well to the point of his face heating up. Did...he like Kageyama like that?

Better not to think about it.

But he did. He lingered on it secretly as they all packed up and changed for the night. He continued to think about it when they all stepped out of the gym and Daichi locked it up.

He thought about it nearly the whole time, which is how he ended up tripping down the hill at night while they were all going out to buy pork meat buns again. He crumpled into a mess at the bottom. "Itai!" he yelled, clutching his ankle.

Karasuno's boys' volleyball team stopped to look at their strongest decoy. Suga was there in an instant. Kageyama, Tanaka, and Asahi walked over as well. "Are you okay, Hinata? Can you walk?"

Hinata tried getting up, before a stab of pain in his ankle caused his legs to collapse. '_Itai...! I must've fallen on it hard.'_ Asahi was able to grab him before he hit the ground and hold him up. "Thanks..." Hinata muttered. "And no."

"What should we do now?" asked Yamaguchi, who had walked over too.

"Well, clearly I think someone should carry him..." Tsukishima began.

_'Oh no... I have a feeling where this is going...'_

"...And I nominate Kageyama."

Hinata exhaled slowly. _'I knew it.'_ Today was obviously just the day where Tsukishima probably noticed Kageyama was acting weird and decided to torture him for it.

Kageyama started at that, "Now listen. If you used your brain for once, you'd realize that there are better people to hold him! I might drop him just from hearing him whine about his ankle!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Hinata in protest. "I would so not do that!"

"It's true that there may be better people, but why don't we just save time and nicely ask Kageyama to do it?" calmed Suga-san. "You don't need to accept, Kageyama, but will you carry Hinata? We could switch if he's too much."

A pause. And a shuffle from Kageyama. "...He's not too much, at least for me. I mean, he's tiny." Hinata pouted at that. "Whatever, I'll do it." said Kageyama.

Tsukishima snickered. "Tsukki, shush. You don't want to have to carry Hinata, right?" Yamaguchi said. He shrugged in response as if he didn't care.

Kageyama walked over to where Hinata was still grabbing his ankle, trying to ease the annoying, throbbing pain. First, he looped his bag over his shoulder with his own. Then, with one scoop, he picked him up. Hinata jumped, but Kageyama didn't. He held him firmly so that he didn't fall. Hinata supposed he didn't notice that he was holding him _bridal style_.

However, some of the others did. "...Are you sure you want to hold him like that?" Daichi questioned, sweatdropping.

"Why not? It's comfortable to me. I don't see what the problem is."

A few others sweatdropped at that. Hinata would cover his face (which was probably blushing. I mean, bridal style!), but he was trying and somewhat succeeding in grasping his ankle. Instead, he buried his face in Kageyama's chest and felt him tense up a bit again.

"...Sure, Kageyama. Whatever you say. Now, let's go!" Nishinoya shouted, continuing to walk.

The rest of the team followed, except for Kageyama (and as a result, Hinata). "Actually, I'll carry him home. Probably better for him to rest, plus then we don't have to carry him back later on in the night."

Was Kageyama worrying about his well-being? 'I think we can consider that unusual,' Hinata thought.

"Are you sure, Kageyama?"

"I don't mind. I don't want him to bother you guys with worrying and caring for him."

"Well... Then I guess you can go. Good work today."

"Thank you," they replied, simultaneously. Kageyama turned around, Hinata in his arms, and walked away.

Hinata had nothing else to do but think due to his current position. It was strange, being carried bridal style...but he didn't find it very annoying. To be honest, it was actually quite the comfortable position - being carried like this by Kageyama.

...Which was actually really awkward to think about, so to avoid Kageyama seeing his blushing face, he continued hiding in his chest.

"...Aren't you tired of carrying me?" he mumbled, after a while had passed. He was grateful that he didn't have his bike with him. It would've caused more trouble, having to bring that as well.

Without hesitation, Kageyama responded, "Not really, you dimwit. I don't care, just rest once you get home. Don't jump off walls or do any other stupid things you might be tempted to try."

To Hinata, it did sound like Kageyama cared about his well-being - he was just hiding it behind his usual insults and sarcasm. Caring for him was totally not Kageyama-like at all!

...Not that it was totally unwelcome for usually-blunt-and-insulting-Kageyama to show some care for him.

To stop his thoughts, he tried to just rest in his arms, but sadly, it felt like only a second had passed before Kageyama spoke up again.

"Oi, Hinata. We're here."

Hinata looked up and realized that they had indeed arrived at his house. He didn't know how Kageyama knew where he lived, but he supposed it wasn't that weird since they were pretty close.

Kageyama walked up to the front steps, still carrying Hinata. He sat down and put Hinata down beside him, along with their bags. Hinata leaned on Kageyama's side (he didn't seem to mind), and gazed up at the night sky.

They stargazed. A short while later, for the second time that day, Hinata glanced at Kageyama. To his surprise, Kageyama was also looking at him. He expected him to look away, but Kageyama kept his gaze.

They stayed like that for a bit, just staring at each other. Finally, Hinata looked back at the stars. "Hey, why were you acting weird today?"

There was a moment of pause. Maybe Kageyama was thinking. Or maybe he just didn't want to answer. "I...realized some things last night."

At least he didn't deny it. The statement caught Hinata's attention. "And what sort of things were they?"

Kageyama shook his head. "It's nothing...important. You probably don't even want to hear it, trust me."

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"I don't think you want to. It's kind of hard to say as well."

Hinata stuck out his tongue. "This is like earlier today. I just want to hear it more now! You never know until you try, so just tell me! Plus, when have you ever found words hard? It's not like you've had trouble saying your opinion before. I mean, how many times have you insulted me?"

Another surprise for Hinata because unexpectedly, Kageyama laughed. It seemed like of hollow, but it was a laugh. "...Yeah. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

A sigh. Then, "Well, here goes nothing." Kageyama looked at Hinata. "I've been thinking...a-about you..and I."

Hinata didn't see what the problem was. "I think about us all the time. What's wrong with that?" Kageyama was his partner! He thought about his tosses while he waited for practice today, didn't he?

Kageyama shook his head, face a bit red. "...No, not like in a... friend way."

"Then what?"

…

…

Realization dawned on Hinata. Maybe he was a bit oblivious. "Oh."

"Yeah."

…

"So-" Kageyama began.

But Hinata didn't let him finish. He sat up, ignoring the slight pain he still felt in his recently twisted ankle, tilted his head, and leaned towards Kageyama. Kageyama's eyes widened as the space between them turned into nothing. His heart started beating fast, although Hinata's was already.

Hinata didn't know what to say or what to think when he figured it out.. So he used actions instead. He did the thing that felt totally right - this.

They were both in no way experienced, but that didn't matter at all. What mattered was the two of them, pressed together, silent, but perfect. At some point, Hinata's arms wrapped themselves around Kageyama's neck. If Hinata could freeze the moment, he would.

Freeze the two of them under the night sky, holding onto each other, their lips against each other's.

And they stayed like that until they both had to take another breath. Hinata felt breathless (probably because he was) with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kageyama looked like he felt the same way.

What was there to say in this moment? Most likely a lot of things. But the two of them decided to keep the silence that hung in the air. It was a comfortable silence. They both knew that the other was there and the presence of the other was reassuring, so they said nothing.

At least for a while. Something did have to be said. Hinata was the one that broke that silence. "...I didn't hate it."

A breathless laugh. "Same here, stupid."

"It was my first kiss."

"Mine too."

Hinata laughed lightly at that, while Kageyama allowed himself a small smile. "Hinata, also…"

He probably just said it softly right there, but to Hinata it seemed like it took eternity for Kageyama to say those three words that suddenly changed everything.

"I like you."

Then he shrugged, most likely trying to shrug off his embarrassment. "…I think it needed to be said."

The confession made Hinata Shouyou smile as bright as the stars in the night sky (Kageyama would've said it was brighter, but he would never admit that), yet in a still timid and happy way. He grabbed Kageyama's hand and joined their fingers together.

His response should have been obvious. I mean, didn't he just…? Still, he thought about it. Does he, Hinata Shouyou, like Kageyama Tobio, in a more-than-just-a-friendship way?

Hinata didn't realize the answer right away, but he did realize:

He likes his tosses.  
>He likes going to volleyball practice with him.<br>He likes how they have their own special quick together.  
>He likes his passion for volleyball that's somewhat like his own.<br>He likes how even though he insults him all the time, he hasn't left his side.  
>He likes how he's said things to him that have been so much more meaningful than he really knows. As long as I'm here, you're invincible.<br>He likes how even though people may not notice at first, underneath he really does care because that is just him.  
>He even likes their little competitions and even though he doesn't certainly know why they spark up he likes them nonetheless.<br>He likes a countless amount of things involving him.  
>And he won't deny it.<p>

So I guess you could say he likes Kageyama Tob-

Hinata turned to smile at him. "I like you too."

If you think back on the day, you'd think it's weird for Kageyama to blush so much and act really out of character and that he'd probably stop doing all that already. You'd think he wouldn't blush so often in the first place because of his personality.

You'd think, but it turns out that's not happening. Kageyama blushed deeper than he already was (which caused Hinata to blush harder too).

Kageyama seem to have frozen for a second, but then let out a sigh. "...dumbass. You didn't have to say that..."

"I figured that I would have to respond to you, right?" Hinata commented, rather bashfully. He gave his hand a squeeze. "So, will you tell me why you were acting weird now?"

"I guess...I could. Now you know that I..like you... Don't make me say it again." Kageyama snapped.

_That_ was more of the Kageyama he knew, Hinata couldn't help but think. He also couldn't help but ask himself; was he the reason that Kageyama was flustered before him often? The thought made _him_ get flustered.

"I dunno, we seemed like we were getting closer."

Well, yes, they were. Their quick was getting better each time, and they were getting more and more in sync with each other.

"But, last night, I unexpectedly thought, maybe this was as close we could be. We don't really have anything else other than volleyball. We aren't even in the same class. I'm happy with just being near you, airhead, but it's taunted me ever since I thought it."

It shocked Hinata that Kageyama was thinking about things like this. Who knew that he thought about things other than volleyball? Turns out he did. And some of those things included him.

"Aren't some people happy with being near their crush?" Hinata asked. Kageyama looked down and bit his lip at the mention of the word 'crush'. "Heck, you said...you were just happy being near me. Not that it's not the same for me! But, why is it taunting you?"

"I don't like not getting the things I really want…" he mumbled. "And I really want... you... Just being near you is like... like, you're right in front of me, but I'll never be able to catch up with you. You'll never be in my reach."

Hinata was stunned. Kageyama catch up to him? He was the amazing one out of the duo. It should be the other way around! "But, I'm not even good at anything! You're the one that's better in volleyball! Your tosses are amazing!"

"Your jumping skills are amazing. And your reflexes. You're the middle blocker for Karasuno despite your height. You're the one everyone notices when we play."

"That's not true and you know it." Everyone notices all of Karasuno when they play!

"You're still out of my reach. I didn't even know if we were friends until earlier today." Kageyama appeared slightly irritated. "I don't get how I can use words to make you understand how I feel, but damn if I don't try." Kageyama took a deep breath, trying to soothe himself.

"Hinata, you're like lightning."

Hinata blinked at that. What was he trying to say?

"It flashes, blindingly bright, and it illuminates everything. It stays long enough for you to notice it, but vanishes before you can truly capture it. You get a single glimpse, and it's dazzling, before it disappears once again."

A sigh. "And that's like you." he concluded. "You're right there, and I can see you and how amazing you are, but it's as if you'll disappear before I can ever truly capture you."

Hinata was honestly shocked at being described like that. Could he even be described like that? He didn't know, but Kageyama seemed to think so. "I didn't know you could be so poetic." he said to him.

"Shut it. It's not like I meant to be, you dolt."

"I understand what you're trying to say though, at least the gist of it! ...And all this was undoing you?"

A small nod. "I usually keep all my feelings in check. I don't know why this is so unsettling."

"It's cause you care!" Hinata exclaimed, as he suddenly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, causing them both to stumble.

Kageyama had to put an arm down behind him so they wouldn't fall. "H-hey, Hinata! I said _not_ to jump!"

"No, you said not to jump _off walls_!" Hinata countered, laughing.

Hinata looked Kageyama in the eyes. "Now listen here. This time, don't make me say it again! We don't need to have things in common to be close. We're close right now, aren't we? Sure, having similarities may be what's considered "normal" or something, but since when have we been normal?"

Kageyama tried to hide his smile. "That's true." The two of them might not fit under the category of "typical high schoolers". They were the King of the Court and the person he'll make invincible.

"Our friendship may be weird and different, but it's working, isn't it? We're getting along fine by just being ourselves. So then let's not change! And your lightning thing. ...Thanks for that by the way."

He smiled, while Kageyama pretended not to see it. "It may vanish, but you still see it. Some people may be afraid of it or ignore it, but not you. You appreciate it. You think it's dazzling." Hinata found this sort of embarrassing to say. He really couldn't imagine him being described in such a beautiful and expressive way, but he continued for Kageyama.

"You have one thing wrong though - I'm not going to disappear! I'm going to stay right here _with you._"

He put emphasis on the last two words. Kageyama was looking at Hinata and this time, it was him looking shocked. Hinata grinned at him. "Oh, and last thing. When Karasuno gets on the court, they notice me and you and all of us! We're all super-duper awesome!"

As Kageyama beheld the smiling, vibrant orange-haired boy in front of him, sitting on the stone steps leading up to the doorway of his house, for a fleeting second, he thought, 'What a Hinata-like thing to say.'

Everything about Hinata - his personality, his words, his actions - was just him. Hinata was completely out of place in the darkness of the night, but that just made him all the more unique. He didn't just blend in and become covered by that darkness like others; he overpowered it and stood out. To Kageyama, he was the brightest thing he's ever encountered, like the sun was shining right in front of him.

(But brighter.)

It was at that moment that Hinata realized that he still had his arms tangled around Kageyama's neck from his jump and he was practically sitting in his lap. His eyes grew wide a bit as he quickly scrambled down into the space beside him. "Eheheh….sorry! I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

Kageyama was amused at his actions. "No, you didn't. I didn't mind it, so don't worry about it. You're the hurt one anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine! Well, it doesn't throb or hurt anymore, it only feels numb. Eh, it might hurt when I start walking, but I can probably stand and walk okay, just wobbly or something!"

"Not taking the chance of you falling again. Come on, let's get you inside."

Kageyama knelt down to pick Hinata up, but Hinata grabbed his sleeve. "Wait, we need to confirm something."

"Hm?"

Hinata tapped his two index fingers together horizontally as a nervous gesture. "Are we...you know... b-boyfr..like, are we dating?!" he blurted out.

Kageyama had that neutral, somewhat innocent-looking expression on his face. Then he leaned down even further to peck Hinata on the cheek, startling him.

"Uwahh! Hey, Kageyama!"

"Hm?" he asked again, innocently. Then he smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

Hinata paused, still looking startled. Then his face lit up in a bright grin. "Yup!"

"Good. Now, let's get you inside before your mom or Natsu comes outside and gives us weird looks."

"They wouldn't do that!" Hinata said in protest as he allowed himself to be picked up by Kageyama. He grabbed their bags in his hands on the way up to try and help. He bundled them on top of him, trying not to drop them as Kageyama walked.

"Or...at least, I think they wouldn't..."

Kageyama allowed himself a small laugh as he walked towards the door, Hinata in his arms.

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: **Thanks for reading!

Again, this fanfiction... I remember putting a lot of work into this in the beginning. (like uhm, sitting in my bed at night just typing it out because I had ideas, shhh.)  
>The outcome isn't the best, but I don't hate it and I don't want to leave it sitting in that folder! D: I hope you enjoyed it. I tried!<p>

Have an omake. I wrote it once I finished the fanfic - I couldn't resist! c:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake:<span>**

Hinata walked to school with Kageyama. They met up somewhere along the way, and obviously, they continued walking together after Kageyama's questions about his ankle.

"Oh, my mom helped me wrap these white bandages around it! I only twisted it, err, somewhat badly, so it still kind of hurts. These bandages are pretty tight though and it helps me walk, so I'll be fine!" he explained. "I didn't bring my bike, just in case."

"Does not bringing your bike really do anything? Wouldn't walking use your ankle more?"

"...I dunno, maybe? Too late now, anyways."

Kageyama sighed and they continued. The morning was peaceful in the silence. As always, the presence of the other was comforting.

As they reached the school gates, Hinata spotted two figures up ahead. One tall, blond one, with white headphones around his neck. The other was smaller, with dark brown hair and standing at his side. There were only two people that they could be.

He nudged Kageyama. "Look," he said, pointing in their direction.

Kageyama looked, then sighed. "Great. Do we need to deal with this so early in the day?"

Hinata laughed as they continued walking towards them. They were in the way of where they had to go, after all.

Their presence didn't go unnoticed by the other two. When they got close, Yamaguchi nodded at them in greeting, and Hinata waved back. Kageyama was too busy glaring at Tsukishima to notice. The latter was already smirking. Hinata mouthed to Yamaguchi, _"Here we go..."_ and was returned with a smile.

"Oh, look what we have here. The royal couple doing everything together, as always, King?" Tsukishima started.

Hinata stuck his tongue out from his place behind Kageyama. Kageyama opened his mouth to snap back, but then closed it. It seemed like he got an idea. Hinata raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Actually, yes, we are."

This time, Hinata's eyes widened in shock. He was shortly followed by Yamaguchi, looking surprised. Tsukishima blinked.

"We are," Kageyama repeated. "You can call us the royal couple or pairing or whatever. He can be my queen. Or my king. As a royal couple, there's no rule he can't be a king, right? I don't really care, as long as he's with me. I'll treat him like royalty either way."

Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima were completely frozen. Tsukishima looked like he had nothing to say. _'I don't blame him!'_ Hinata thought. What Kageyama was saying was so unbelievable to him, and he actually knew what was going on between them!

Kageyama was unfazed. "If you'll excuse me."

And with that, he walked off, leaving the three of them gaping in the front of the schoolyard.


End file.
